


i’ve whispered your name in every lifetime

by emocean_is_trash



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Fluff and Angst, multiple oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emocean_is_trash/pseuds/emocean_is_trash
Summary: they could be children or adults. next door neighbors. roommates. total strangers. one time, she smiled at her from across the way. another time, lifelong friendship bloomed into love. no matter what, they always find each other. their souls are meant to intertwine in every universe.akarequests for oneshots/drabbles of the bees!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 32
Kudos: 99





	1. A Stolen Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is going to be an ongoing series of requested oneshots/drabbles from the following list:
> 
> A. Fire, flames, or excessive heat.  
> B. Under cover of darkness.  
> C. A moment’s respite.  
> D. Subtle kindnesses.  
> E. Sharing a drink.  
> F. An absent look or touch.  
> G. A fistfight.  
> H. Someone’s greatest fear.  
> I. Broken glass.  
> J. When words aren’t enough.  
> K. On the edge of consciousness.  
> L. A stolen kiss.  
> M. When it rains/snows/storms.  
> N. The color green.  
> O. The stars or space.  
> P. While driving or in/around a car.  
> Q. One missed call.  
> R. A deafening sound.  
> S. Music [send a song or a lyric]  
> T. An obscure AU.  
> U. Coming home.  
> V. An abandoned or empty place.  
> W. Waiting impatiently for something.  
> X. A flash of anger.  
> Y. Tears.  
> Z. Time passing.
> 
> anyway, the following chapter was requested by my friend who chose L, so here are some cute bees during beacon days!

~~~

“You know I’m the best fighter Blake, just give it up.”

“You’re such a dork.”

Yang stood triumphantly across from Blake’s sagging form after beating her for the fourth time that day at sparring. Blake tried to catch her breath, hands resting on her knees and eyes glued to the floor. 

Today was one of those days where Yang was *especially* confident in her fighting abilities. And along with that came about a hundred egotistical comments every thirty seconds. Not that it was very annoying; it was almost cute in its own way. Even so, Blake couldn’t help but strive to stop Yang in her tracks.

“I might be a dork, but that doesn’t mean I’m not stronger than you.” Yang retorted as she flexed her biceps and grinned widely. Of course, the action didn’t go unnoticed by Blake, whose cheeks were dusted with a light shade of pink at the sudden display of rippling muscles in front of her. 

Once she had finally caught her breath, Blake had an idea. Her plan would only have one chance to work, but if it succeeded then Blake would have Yang totally speechless. When Blake stood up confidently and smirked at Yang, the girl across from her immediately let her arms drop to her sides and showed a slight bit of concern.

“Are you really that confident that you can win? I just annihilated you four times in a row.”

Blake walked over to Yang slowly with her hands on her hips, an evident smirk still present on her features. 

“Blake? Earth to Blake, did you hear what I said? You can’t win against the all powerful Yang Xiao Long!”

Blake moved closer and closer until she was only a few inches away from Yang’s sturdy form. 

“Blake? You-”

Yang’s sly comments immediately ceased as Blake pressed a quick kiss to Yang’s cheek before sprinting out of the room and giggling to herself. 

When Blake pulled away, Yang’s mouth opened in surprise and her face turned bright red. After she had finally comprehended what had happened, Yang turned around and stomped after her partner.

“You get back here Belladonna!” 

The two of them spent the next hour chasing after one another through the hallways of the school, laughing the entire time. Even if Blake had caught her off guard this time, she wouldn’t be able to again with such a sly move.

At least that’s what she told herself. But she knew she was just lying in hopes that Blake would do it again at some point.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! i haven’t posted on AO3 before despite having been writing for a long time, so your reception means a lot to me. if you have any critiques in regards to this chapter, feel free to leave a comment. i take my comments very seriously in regards to improvements.
> 
> if you’d like to request for me to write one of these prompts, you can send me a comment below or message me on tumblr. my username is @emocean-is-trash and i’ll get to your prompts as soon as i can. thanks again!!


	2. When It Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one of my friends requested prompt M, so here’s the (sort of) soccer au that no one asked for! :) i’m going to try to update this daily if possible so leave your requests in the comments below!

~~~~~

“Do you want any popcorn?”

“No thanks. I had a big lunch. Thanks for the offer though.”

Blake smiled at Sun who proceeded to sit down next to her on the cold metal bleachers, keeping his gaze focused intently on the game. Their school was losing 1-4, which was practically unheard of. Menagerie Academy held a constant winning streak over the years. Their soccer team was considered to be one of the best in the city of Remnant, yet here they were getting absolutely pummeled by Beacon High. Beacon High, the so-called “lowest of the low” when it came to sports. 

Maybe it was because their teamwork was stronger, but that seemed unlikely. They were really only winning because of a new freshman girl who was a crazy fast and unpredictable offensive player. 

“Check out Stormrunner over there. She’s pretty cute. You think she’d go for a guy like me?” Sun asked in between loud crunches of popcorn in his mouth, pointing at the star player of Beacon High’s team. Blake rolled her eyes.

“You? Come on Sun. She’s way too cool for you. Someone like her probably has a million guys after her.”

“Geez Blake! Isn’t that a bit harsh? I bet I could totally get her number.” Sun responded cheerfully and winked at Blake, who sighed and took a piece of popcorn from the bag Sun was holding.

“If you really want to get rejected then go for it.”

“Fine, challenge accepted! I’ll talk to her after the game. Oh yeah, could you get me some soda? This popcorn really makes you thirsty.”

“Ah sure, if you need it that badly. Nothing that interesting is happening right now.”

Blake stood up and waited for the current play to finish. Once it was a good time, she trudged down the bleachers and over to where the concessions stand was located. On the way, she passed by students taking pictures with their friends and others milling about until she finally reached the back of the line to purchase food and beverages. 

While she was waiting to reach the counter, Blake’s eyes wandered about the scenery around her. Their soccer field was definitely much more...worn in comparison to Menagerie’s. The goal nets looked like they’d been used for multiple years in a row, and the uniforms for Beacon’s team were very ragged. It was such a strong contrast to Menagerie’s appearance as a whole, who prided themselves on being pristine and elite in every way. 

While Blake’s gaze scanned the area, she noticed some grey clouds rumbling over the field. She shrugged to herself and finally looked in front of her to see that she was next up to order. 

“What can I getcha?”

Blake’s attention snapped towards the woman behind the counter. She was gorgeous. Her blonde hair framed her face perfectly. She had the most beautiful eyes which were a shade of soft lilac. But all of that was nothing compared to the genuine smile upon the girl’s face. It wasn’t long until Blake realized she had been staring at the poor woman.

“Oh um...sorry. I’ll get two large Colas.” Blake mumbled as her cheeks warmed from embarrassment.

“Coming right up! Two large Colas!” The woman hollered to a blond-haired boy standing near the soda machine who tried to grab a large cup only to drop it on the ground.

“So, what brings you to Beacon High? I haven’t seen you around before. You don’t exactly seem like the type to watch sports.” The woman asked as she trained her gaze on the game.

“Oh, well my friend Sun invited me to go. One of my other classmates, Ilia, is on the team and she wanted someone there to cheer her on I guess.” Blake replied. “What about you? You don’t seem like the type to work concessions in their spare time.”

“You see that girl with the black hair, red streaks? That’s my little sister, Ruby. She’s super talented. She made the varsity team as a freshman and everyone loves her. I‘ve been going to her games ever since I can remember. Go get ‘em Rubes!” The woman shouted loudly whilst the girl named Ruby turned around and waved at her before getting ready to advance again. 

“That’s...really sweet of you. You must care about your sister a lot.”

“Yep! I always have. Sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. Jaune! Hurry up with the drinks! Oh, I forgot to ask. What’s your name?”

“It’s...Blake. Nice to meet you.”

“Blake huh? That’s a pretty name.”

”Oh, thanks. I was wondering, I’m sorry if this is totally crossing the line, but my friend Sun thinks your sister is cute. Am I right to assume she already has a boyfriend?”

The woman chuckled at the sudden question and looked Blake in the eyes.

“Close! She actually has a girlfriend. That girl in the bleachers with the white hair, Weiss, is the one she’s dating. I still don’t understand why she chose the Ice Queen of all people, but at least it’s better than some sleazy kid.”

“I see. They don’t seem like they’d get along. They almost seem like opposites.”

“Well I heard once that opposites attract, and whatever Weiss is doing is keeping Ruby interested in her. Here’s your drinks, sorry that took so long.” The blonde-haired woman smiled and held out the drinks for Blake to take.

“It’s no problem. I hope I’ll see you around...your name?” Blake questioned as she placed her money on the counter and grasped the drinks in her hands.

“Oh, it’s Yang. Yang Xiao Long at your service!” Yang responded cheerfully with a mock salute.

“Well then, I’ll see you around Yang.”

“See ya around! But before you go, those drinks are on me.” Yang smiled and sent a light-hearted wink in Blake’s direction, causing her to immediately blush at the flirtation. Before she could reply, Yang had already started taking the order of someone else. 

Smiling to herself, Blake turned around and started walking back to where Sun was sitting. She didn’t make it too far before she realized her shoe was untied, so she set the drinks onto the ground and started to retie the laces. 

While she was crouched down, Blake felt a raindrop hit her back, followed by another and another. Within thirty seconds, there was a total downpour of rain from the numerous grey clouds above. Having forgotten a jacket, Blake looked around frantically for somewhere to stay dry for the remainder of the game. Students were sprinting to the concessions stand trying to get inside of it. Blake grimaced when someone shoved her particularly hard to get passed.

In the midst of all of the chaos, Blake felt a warm hand wrap itself around hers and pull her away from the crowd, the drinks left forgotten. She looked to who was helping her and saw that it was Yang, the woman from before. Their hands stayed interlocked until they ran to behind some sort of shed where no one else was around. 

Yang pulled out an umbrella from her back pocket and opened it, sheltering the two of them from the rain that fell above them. The two faced each other only mere inches apart, huddled close to stay dry. They were both still a bit out of breath, Blake inhaling deeply through her nose and gazing at the blonde-haired woman standing close to her.

“Thanks for getting me out of there.”

“Of course! I saw that you were in trouble, and I uh...also wanted to ask you something.” Yang replied sheepishly as one of her hands reached up to fiddle with a strand of her hair.

“Ah, what is it? Why didn’t you ask me earlier?”

“Honestly? I was too nervous.”

“Someone like you getting nervous? I didn’t expect that.”

“Well now you know, okay? Anyway, I just need to know. Have we met before?” Yang asked as her face turned slightly red and she squeezed her eyes shut.

Blake looked at Yang quizzically due to the nature of her question.

“No? I think I would’ve remembered meeting someone like you.”

“Cause it really feels like I know you.” Yang interjected.

“You do seem familiar, but I haven’t gone to any soccer games until today’s coincidentally, the one time it rains.”

“Well either way, I really think we should get to know each other. Blake? What’s your last name?”

“It’s Belladonna. Why do you ask?”

“Blake Belladonna, will you go on a date with me?”

Blake almost giggled to herself at the pure innocence and admiration that poured out of Yang during that moment. She was never the kind of person to go on a date with a stranger, but this seemed different. As a small smile appeared on Blake’s lips, she grabbed Yang’s hand and kissed her on the cheek.

“I would love to.”

~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! if you have any critiques in regards to this chapter, feel free to leave a comment. i take my comments very seriously in regards to improvements.
> 
> if you’d like to request for me to write one of these prompts (you can find the list in chapter 1), you can send me a comment below or message me on tumblr. my username is @emocean-is-trash and i’ll get to your prompts as soon as i can. thanks again!!


	3. On The Edge Of Consciousness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! the long-awaited prompt K oneshot is here! this one is a more modern one-shot, and it contains a slight bit of angst. hope you enjoy!

~~~~~~~

Blake sighed as she checked her scroll for the upteenth time that night, shutting it off when she heard a stool being moved across the floor only to arrive next to her. She picked up her glass of whiskey and took a few gulps that burned in the back of her throat before setting it down on the bar top and closing her eyes. Of course the person that had planned on meeting her here was late. It was practically a common occurrence by now.

Normally, it would be highly enjoyable to sit at her favorite bar, The Crow Bar, on a Saturday night while she waited for a certain someone to meet her there. It was almost a moment of silent reflection for her, a time where she could have a nice drink and think about everything really.

But tonight was different. Blake could smell cheap cologne before she even turned to face the guy who was now sitting next to her. 

“Hey there kitty-cat. What’s a gorgeous lady like you doing sitting here by herself?”

The man next to her had striking red hair with an eyepatch over his right eye. His black dress shirt was halfway unbuttoned and his whole demeanor screamed control. He eyed her figure up and down with a cocky smirk, seemingly having no shame for what he was doing.

“I’m waiting for someone.”

“Really? Well how about I keep you company until then?” The man whispered as he positioned his stool even closer to Blake’s. “I’m Adam, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Listen Adam, you seem like a great guy, but I’d rather just wait here. Alone.” Blake gritted her teeth, making eye contact with Adam and silently cursing at herself for not directly asking him to give her more space. 

Once upon a time, a guy like Adam would’ve been totally Blake’s type. But now, someone like him only made her glad that she would never have to be with someone as toxic as the man next to her was. Guys like Adam used people, and Blake wasn’t going to let herself become a toy.

“Really? Playing hard to get now? I see how it is. Don’t you worry Princess, I can play the game too.” Adam responded huskily. At this point, alarm bells were going off in Blake’s head like crazy. It wasn’t until a glass slammed harshly onto the countertop that Blake realized Yang had finally arrived, just in time really. 

“Hey pal. Get the hell away from my girlfriend.” Yang clenched her fists at her sides and stared Adam down. “I’m so sorry for being late babe, Taiyang kept me overtime in the shop.” How Yang could manage to look so menacing and consoling at the same time was beyond Blake. 

“So this is who you were waiting for? I didn’t realize you were such a freak Blake.” Adam retorted as he pulled away and stood up. Blake immediately tensed up and gave a pleading look to Yang. 

“Don’t you dare call her that ever again!” Yang snapped as her eyes went from a beautiful lilac to a bright reddish hue. She immediately walked over to Blake and gently stood her up, grabbing her wrist and pulling the frightened woman behind her. 

“Don’t worry Blake. I’m sure your girl will protect you.” Adam chuckled as his towering figure stood confidently across from Yang. 

“That’s it! I've had enough of your mind games!” Yang declared as she stood her ground. What she thought was a surprise right hook towards the red-haired man’s chest turned out to be expected as the man grabbed her fist and she soon felt her vision fading to nothingness. 

~~~

Yang woke up with a slight ringing in her ears and tried to focus her mind on her surroundings. Once her vision finally cleared, she realized that she was in Blake’s apartment, and on her bed as well.

“Oh gods. What happened?” Yang asked no one in particular until she figured out that Blake was sitting near her on the bed.

“You got knocked out pretty good. That Adam guy did a number on you. How do you feel?” Blake questioned as she ran a hand across Yang’s forehead lightly.

“Not the best. But that doesn’t matter. Are you okay Blake? That sleazeball was awfully persistent.”

“Of course you’d be asking me if I’m okay when you’re probably going to have a black eye. Yes Yang, I’m okay. I was more worried about you. Now put this ice pack on your face, we don’t want you to get swollen.”

“Fiiiine. Doctor’s orders I guess.” Yang winked before taking the ice pack from Blake and covering her left eye with it. “I’m sorry if I overreacted last night, but I meant it when I said that I won’t let anything happen to you.” 

Blake sighed and kissed Yang’s forehead before gazing into her uncovered eye. 

“It’s okay, I understand. I’m glad that you were there.” 

“I’ll always be here for you sweetheart. Even if we’ve only been dating for a few months, I still care about you a lot. You’re special to me.” Yang smiled softly as she reached her left hand upward and caressed Blake’s cheek.

“Yang, I have something to tell you.”

“What is it? Did I do something?” Yang voiced with concern as she drew her hand away from Blake and noticed her sudden stiff body language. 

“You did, but it’s not what you think. You didn’t hurt me or anything, I swear. It’s nothing like that.” 

“Well then what’s the problem?” Yang asked as she sat up against the bed frame, leaving the ice pack abandoned on the floor.

“Yang.. after Adam punched you in the face, you weren’t...totally unconscious. You were partially awake.”

“Oh gods, what did I say? Was it embarrassing? I’m really really sorry if I embarrassed you.” Yang grimaced as she recalled some occasions when she’d been drunk and blabbed about total nonsense to anyone around her.

“No Yang, you didn’t embarrass me. You told me...You told me that you loved me.” Blake confessed as she searched Yang’s face for a reaction and tried to read her expression. 

Yang’s eyes widened in realization and her face turned red at Blake’s comment. It wasn’t until a full minute later that Yang finally replied.

“Would you be mad at me if it was true? That I do love you?” Yang practically whispered.

Blake exhaled and ran her fingers through Yang’s hair, pulling the woman into a tender kiss. Once they pulled away after a few minutes, Blake smiled and gazed fondly into Yang’s lilac eyes. They always seemed to calm her.

“I’m not mad at you. I love you too, Yang. I’ve been wanting to tell you for a while.”

The look of pure joy on Yang’s features was priceless as she beamed at her girlfriend and pulled her in for another quick kiss.

“I love you so much Blake. Nothing will hurt you as long as I’m alive. I promise.” 

“I love you too, you dork.”

~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! if you have any critiques in regards to this chapter, feel free to leave a comment. i take my comments very seriously in regards to improvements.
> 
> if you’d like to request for me to write one of these prompts (you can find the list in chapter 1), you can send me a comment below or message me on tumblr. my username is @emocean-is-trash and i’ll get to your prompts as soon as i can. thanks again!!


	4. Time Passing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey!! i was really excited to post this oneshot for the prompt “Time Passing” today. i worked super hard on this one and i’m very proud of how it turned out. hope you enjoy!!

~~~~~~~

“Alright children, it’s time for recess.”

A chorus of cheers erupted from the several young children sitting in their desks as they stood up and raced towards the classroom door. One of the students in that frenzy was Yang Xiao Long, who was definitely one of the more “fearless” kids in her elementary school. She was the kind of child who would stand up for anyone, sometimes getting into fights if she had to. She always wore her heart on her sleeve and fought for what she deemed right.

But today wasn’t one of those days. The usual bullies in her school weren’t giving anyone a hard time. It was a nice change of pace. Her teacher, Ms. Glynda, led her class to the playground, opening the metal doors and letting the kids enjoy their hour of free time. Yang grinned from ear to ear and sprinted towards the jungle gym, her pigtails getting rustled from the physical activity. As soon as she reached the top of the structure, she pretended to be looking through a telephone and scanned the rest of the playground to see what everyone else was doing.

Cardin and Sky were playing tag with each other and running in the grass instead of picking on other kids. Weiss was sitting on the bench singing to herself; she never was very social. Ren and Nora were playing hide and seek, Nora stomping around the wood chips while Ren managed to hide under the slide. Jaune was crying like usual, the reasoning not important in the slightest. 

But as Yang’s gaze passed over the swing-sets, she realized that there was a girl that she didn’t recognize. And she was crying! Yang immediately climbed down the jungle gym and rushed over to the dark-haired girl who was sitting on the ground next to the swing, clutching a scraped knee.

“Are you okay? Here, I have a bandaid you can use!” Yang grinned and held out the bandage for the girl to take. The girl sniffled and took it from Yang, putting it on and smiling back at her.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome! I’m Yang! What’s your name? Are you new?”

“I’m Blake, I moved here from Menagerie. You talk a lot.” Blake replied bluntly and looked up at Yang.

“Yeah, that’s what my mom and dad say! It’s nice to meet you! Wanna be friends?” Yang giggled as she held out her hand for Blake to take. 

“Okay.” Blake replied as she took Yang’s hand and stood up, dusting the wood chips off of her legs.

From that day forward, they were practically inseparable.

~~~~~

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Aw come on, that’s boring Blakey!” Yang hollered as she turned to look at Blake, who was braiding Yang’s hair. She was the only person who was allowed to touch it, and honestly the only person Yang wanted to touch her hair besides her dad and sister.

“You know that I’m boring, Yang.” Blake responded as she finished Yang’s hair off with two hair ties and moved to sit on Yang’s bed next to her.

“Of course you’re not boring, you’re my best friend. Oh! I have a good question. Do you have a crush on anyone at Signal?”

“Oh, well I guess that Adam kid is pretty cool.” Blake admitted as she looked out the window into Yang’s backyard and blushed slightly.

“Ohhhh, Blake has a crush! Blake has a crush!” Yang teased as she made a silly face and ran around the room.

“Stop it!” Blake shouted as she chased Yang around the room before they both fell on the floor laughing hysterically. 

“What about you Yang? That guy Junior seems to like you..” Blake asked after catching her breath, turning over and looking into Yang’s eyes.

“Junior? Nah, he’s just a friend. I don’t...I don’t really like anyone.” Yang hesitated and stared up at the ceiling.

“I always know when you’re lying, silly. Who do you like?”

“Ugh fine, I’ll tell you. The truth is...I’ve never really liked boys. I think I like girls.” Yang sighed and felt her face heating up. She wasn’t sure how Blake was going to respond to this revelation. She’d known for a few months, but wasn’t sure how to bring it up to her.

“Oh really? I think that’s cool. Adam is really handsome, but Pyrrha is also very pretty.” Blake smiled at Yang and grabbed her hand, squeezing lightly.

“Ah, the transfer girl from Argus Middle School? Yeah, I guess so. Wait what did you just say?” Yang sat up and looked at Blake. She stared down at Blake’s hand and squeezed back, grinning at the dark-haired girl next to her.

“I understand Yang. We might only be 13 years old, but this is when we figure out who we are. I’ll always support you.” Blake smiled gently and wrapped Yang in a hug.

“I’ll always be here for you too.”

~~~~~

“He broke up with me.”

“Oh Blake, come here.” 

Outside of Yang’s home was a teary-eyed Blake shivering in the cold. Yang pulled Blake inside and wrapped the girl in a tight hug. Blake sobbed into Yang’s shoulder for what seemed to be hours until she was finally calm enough to talk in full sentences. 

“Do you want to go up to my room?” 

Blake nodded. Yang grabbed Blake’s hand and took her upstairs into her room, closing the door and locking it. They sat down on Yang’s bed and continued to hold hands. Blake clearly wanted reassurance that Yang would stay. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“There..isn’t much to say. He texted me saying that he wanted a break this morning. Adam was never one for confrontation unless it really mattered, so I guess that I was never that important to him in the first place.” Blake sighed as she looked at the ground.

“Of course you're important Blake. You’re the most important person to me out of anyone. Well, you and Ruby are tied, but you know what I mean. Adam was always a piece of shit.” Yang responded by wrapping her arm around Blake’s shoulders and looking her in the eyes. She wiped away the tears on Blake’s cheeks with her thumb and smiled at her.

“Oh..thank you. Yang...I—” Blake started before pausing and cutting off her train of thought. No, this wasn’t right. They were in high school together, and they were best friends, but that’s all that they could ever be. Wishing for something more was pure stupidity.

“What is it Blakey? Do you need something from me?”

“Yang…” Blake shook her head and decided that actions were better than words in this moment. Before she could seriously think it through, Blake caressed Yang’s cheek and placed her hand on the side of Yang’s jaw, pulling her in for a kiss.

After the immediate shock of the situation wore off, Yang put her arms around Blake’s neck and kissed her back gently. Embers crackled to life in Yang’s chest, her heart beating incredibly fast and her stomach filling with butterflies. It was as if their two souls had melded into one during that raw, exposed moment. Running her hand through Blake’s hair, Yang sighed and kissed Blake again like it was the last thing she would ever do. 

It was Blake. It had always been Blake. Blake was the one she was meant to be with. Adam was just some obstacle that had stood in the way of what was real. 

It was after a few minutes of lapsed judgement that Yang finally pulled away, leaning her forehead against Blake’s and catching her breath.

“Blake...That was...wow.”

“Yeah.”

“I just…” Yang started, inhaling and exhaling a few times while deciding upon what needed to be said. 

“Listen Blake. You’re really vulnerable right now, and I’m so sorry that I took advantage of you like that. If this is...If this is what you really want, then in three weeks, come talk to me. I’ll be waiting for you.”

Blake looked into Yang’s eyes and nodded after a minute of silence.

“Yeah. Yeah okay.”

A few minutes later, Blake left Yang’s house and Yang finally exited her bedroom, plopping onto the couch and staring out the window in solace. When she heard Ruby padding around the kitchen most likely looking for some cookies, she turned to face her with a solemn look on her face.

“You love her don’t you? You’re in love with Blake.”

“Ruby I...It’s complicated. You and Weiss were able to figure things out, and now you’re dating. Blake isn’t there yet. She might not ever get there. But yeah, I think..I think I do. Love her.” 

Ruby walked over to Yang and wrapped her into a hug.

~~~~~

“Honey, I’m home!” 

“Do you really have to do that every time you walk into our apartment?”

“Of course I do! What do you take me for?” Yang responded lightheartedly and walked over to her girlfriend who was standing in the doorway of their bedroom, grasping her face and giving her a swift kiss on the lips.

“You know you love me Blakey.”

“Yes, unfortunately I do.” Blake sighed sarcastically and wrapped Yang in a hug, nuzzling against her collarbone.

“I missed you.”

“Aw, I missed you too baby. Ruby and Weiss are taking extra long to decide on what movie to bring, but they should be here soon.”

“Can’t we just cancel? I wanna spend time with you.” Blake mumbled as she inhaled Yang’s calming scent of citrus and firewood. 

“It’s so adorable when you’re clingy. Sorry kitten, it’s too late to cancel now. They‘re probably on their way by now.” Yang whispered as she kissed Blake on the top of the head and hugged her closer.

“I am not clingy. But can we at least cuddle during the movie?”

“Yes you are.” Yang chuckled to herself. “And of course we can snuggle, it’s one of the best things to do during a movie!”

“Oh? And what exactly is better than that?”

“Pranking Ruby and the Ice Queen of course! They fall asleep almost every time, I have so many pictures to blackmail them with.”

“I can’t believe you still call her that.”

“Watching Weiss get annoyed by something so unimportant never grows old.”

“You’re such a dork.”

“Yeah, but I’m your dork.”

The doorbell rang and Ruby and Weiss walked into the apartment, interrupting their train of thought. Ruby ran straight to the living room and popped the movie into the DVD player while Weiss followed behind her, setting her things next to the coffee table. 

“What’s up Rubes? Ice queen. Good to see you.”

“Hey! Stop calling me that!”

“Hi Yang! Hey Blake! I brought Nightmare Zombie Town 5!”

“Haven’t we watched this movie like twenty times?” Yang asked as she and her girlfriend moved towards the living room, still holding hands. After Yang gave Ruby her usual noogie, her and Blake sat on the couch and huddled close to each other, the two of them almost constantly inhabiting the same space. 

“That’s what I told her, but Ruby insisted.” Weiss sighed as she grabbed Ruby’s hand. “She can be quite persuasive though.”

Yang purposely pretended to gag at Weiss’ admission and kissed Blake’s cheek, settling in to watch the film for the hundredth time.

“How are your classes going Weiss? Have you made any progress on your thesis?” Blake asked Weiss genuinely; she did like hearing about how her friends were doing.

“Classes are fine. My thesis is almost complete, but I need to send it to Ozpin for his approval. What about you two? How are things?” Weiss replied with the utmost sincerity she could give.

“Being an engineering major is rough!” Yang interrupted and laid her hand on Blake’s thigh.

“Yes Yang, engineering is difficult when you sleep in class every day. Anyway, literature has been really enjoyable lately. We’re writing a short story this week.” Blake continued, placing her hand on top of Yang’s. Yang scoffed at her and pretended to pout.

“That’s good to hear. Well, shall we get started?” Weiss offered as she wrapped an arm around Ruby on the floor.

“Yes finally! I’ve been looking forward to this for hours!” Ruby announced, moving closer to Weiss and grinning from ear to ear.

A few hours had passed when Blake finally spoke again, despite Yang’s goofy comments and constant touching throughout the entire movie. Ruby and Weiss had passed out on the floor together, surrounded by a pile of blankets and pillows. However, Blake and Yang were still awake, holding each other closely.

“You know, I’m so glad that you offered to help me that day when we were kids. If not, then I never would’ve met you. I never would’ve fallen for you. You’re my best friend, the one person I would dare to call my soulmate even. I’m so happy that I met you.” Blake whispered, a genuine smile on her face.

“Me too Blake. If it weren’t for you, I may have lived my whole life thinking I was happy. But now I know the truth. You make me feel at home. And that will never change.” Yang whispered in Blake’s ear, bringing her girlfriend into a slow intoxicating kiss that was completely different from every single one before then. This one screamed pure love and adoration, stronger than ever before.

Many more words could’ve been exchanged in that moment, but all that mattered was that they were here, together. Their entire lives had led up to this very moment, hearts beating as one, emotions raw and real. Yang knew that Blake would always be with her. No one needed to tell her that. Blake knew that Yang was the one all along. No one needed to tell her that either. They may not ever get to have a moment like this again, huddled close together with their true emotions revealed and their hearts bared on their chests.

They were okay with that.

~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! special mention to @Kuroshiro_kun for beta-ing this chapter and dealing with my constant whining. if you have any critiques in regards to this chapter, feel free to leave a comment. i take my comments very seriously in regards to improvements.
> 
> if you’d like to request for me to write one of these prompts (you can find the list in chapter 1), you can send me a comment below or message me on tumblr. my username is @emocean-is-trash and i’ll get to your prompts as soon as i can. thanks again!!


	5. Under The Cover Of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when a friend of mine requested prompt B i had a really fun idea planned out. i hope you enjoy this royalty au with a twist!!

~~~~~~~

“Psst Blake! Look out your window!”

“Yang?” 

Blake’s ears flickered and she opened her eyes from where she was sitting in her bay window, now looking outside into the darkness of night. Yang was crouched in a nearby tree, waving goofily and grinning from ear to ear. Blake unlocked her windows and slid the glass open as quietly as possible.

“How did you get up there?” Blake frantically whispered as Yang almost lost her balance on the branch she was perched on.

“Don’t doubt my climbing abilities!” Yang shouted in a hushed tone as she gave Blake a mock salute and smiled even more. “Were you asleep?”

“Well, you took especially long to get here, so I ended up dozing off while reading.” Blake sighed, a small smile appearing on her face.

“Nerd. You better hurry up or I’m gonna leave without you!” Yang chuckled as she began her descent to the ground.

“Like I would ever let you beat me.”

Blake stepped outside of her home onto the nearby ledge and closed her window. She rapidly climbed down the side of her home, using the support beams as a guide on where to land. After thirty seconds of waiting, Yang landed beside her and held out her hand.

“Ready to go?”

Blake took Yang’s hand and nodded.

“Where are you taking me today?” Blake asked as the two of them began to move at a slow pace across her backyard.

“I was thinking we’d go to our secret lake. Menagerie doesn’t have many places left to explore.” Yang explained, her tail swaying behind her. 

“Sounds good.” 

Blake squeezed Yang’s hand as they continued to stroll towards their destination.

Ever since Blake had laid her eyes upon Yang for the first time, she knew that the dragon-faunus was the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen. Her wild golden hair was left untamed and flowed freely in the mid-summer air. Her lilac eyes practically sparkled in the blazing sun. Yellow scales of many shades and hardened skin littered her right arm and were exposed freely. But besides her extremely toned body, a large golden-scaled tail swung behind her back. Yet for whatever reason, this beautiful woman wanted nothing more than to be with Blake.

As they continued to travel to the lake, the two of them exchanged more small talk and banter until they could clearly see the water and pier in front of them. Yang sprinted across the decking and cannonballed into the frigid waters before emerging and beaming at Blake.

“Can you blame me for wanting to take a swim? It’s really humid out tonight. Why don’t you join me in the water?”

“If you insist. Just let me take off my yukata. I had a feeling you’d want to swim tonight so I put a bathing suit on underneath.” 

“Awesome!”

After Blake removed her clothing, she rushed forward and did a graceful dive into the lake. When she breached the surface a few seconds later, Yang whispered something along the lines of “show-off” before wrapping an arm around Blake’s shivering form.

“Hey, I never said that the water would be warm. But it’s okay! I’ll keep you warm!” Yang held Blake closely and rubbed a hand gently over Blake’s cat ears. Blake sighed at the motion, relaxing against Yang and looking out into the horizon.

“Yang, you do know that the ceremony is in two weeks right?” Blake’s gaze now focused on Yang, who appeared to sag at the admission.

“Yeah, of course I know. We’ll just have to spend as much time together as we can before then, Kitten.” Yang stated with a solemn look on her face. After a few minutes of silence passed between them, Yang spoke up again.

“Blake, can’t you just skip the ceremony?”

“You know that it doesn’t work like that. My parents will find a way for me to be there no matter the cost. They’ll send out an entire rescue team if they have to. Becoming the next chieftain is kind of a big deal.” Blake sighed, though Yang’s offer was quite tempting.

“I just...This isn't what you really want, is it?”

“No, it’s not. But there’s nothing I can do. If only you had been born into wealth...” Blake shut her eyes and grimaced at her confession. She knew that Yang understood where she was coming from, but she still felt bad that she couldn’t do what she truly wanted to.

“Why don’t you just run away with me? I don’t have much, but my family will take care of you. We can take a boat to Vale and find somewhere to stay off the grid.” 

“Yang...we can’t. I don’t want to force you to live the rest of your life in hiding just for me. That would be unfair to you.”

“We’ve been meeting in secret like this for two months! And in those two months, I’ve realized that I don’t care if I have to give up everything. I want to be with you. I love you.”

“Yang...I’m sorry. You know that I am.”

“If you really care about me, then stop playing with my heart and stringing me along. Just give me a chance! Tell your parents the truth. If you try and it doesn’t work out, then I’ll be okay with that. But I’m not going to let you get taken away from me without a fight!” Yang shouted as she motioned her fist upwards, pulling Blake closer and staring intensely into her amber eyes.

Blake shivered and felt tears forming in her vision. 

“I’m so sorry. I don’t think we should see each other again until after I become the chieftain. I can’t do this.” Blake pushed Yang away and rose out of the water, leaving Yang alone in the lake as she sobbed and ran back to her home.

“Blake…Don’t leave me...”

~~~~~

The next two weeks went by extremely slowly. Blake’s entirety of her time was spent rehearsing for the big day. She tried on several different dresses, she spoke to Sun’s parents about their living arrangements, and now she was in the midst of practicing her speech in front of her mother, Kali.

“...and when my father has stepped down as high leader and handed the torch for me to follow, I will continue to uphold his honor and legacy faithfully. I vow to lead with respect and valiance, to keep our country safe, and to protect us from the onslaught of war. Our enemies will always continue to spite us. But even so, I will stand strong in the face of adversity, for the bettering of all of us. This time of peace and acceptance will continue to flourish under my leading and beyond, forevermore.”

“Blake, that was wonderful! I’m sure the people will love it just as much as I do.” Kali praised, although Blake didn’t care about the ceremony at all at this point.

“Thanks mom.”

“Of course sweetie. Now, are you ready for the rest of your new life? You only turn 18 once, and even though you are spending a majority of the day receiving the crown, it is your coming of age. I’m sure that your vacation with Sun will be lovely. He’s a great guy for you.”

“Yes, I am ready. It’s my duty.” Blake answered shortly, looking out at the sun and sighing. 

“Blake, is something wrong dear? You seem upset about something.” Kali questioned concernely, walking over to her daughter and placing a hand on her shoulder.

“No, it’s nothing. I was just thinking about Sun.” Blake lied, shaking her head and plastering a fake smile on her face. The only person she was thinking about was Yang, and she couldn’t seem to get the blonde out of her head no matter what she did.

“Aww, you really do like him huh? I knew he was going to be a good partner for you.” Kali cooed while squeezing Blake’s shoulder, reaching one hand up to nuzzle Blake’s cat ears.

“I guess so.”

Suddenly, a guard bursted through the door to the study and stepped inside, cutting off Blake’s train of thought.

“Miss Belladonna! We caught some scoundrels trying to sneak into the house from the back way.”

“Oh dear, lead me to them. Blake, would you join us?”

Blake could only nod and follow along as a sudden wave of nausea washed over her. It couldn’t be Yang, right? Yang knew better than to try something so stupid. Blake could hear a commotion going on in the living room, which was probably where the intruders were being held for the moment. Before she came to the conclusion as to if it was Yang or not, Blake had already stepped into the room and saw what was going on.

There Yang was, being held by the back of her shirt with her father Ghira’s right hand. Being contained in his left fist’s grasp was Ruby, Yang’s sister, her wolf ears twitching at Blake’s entrance into the room. Another guard held Taiyang’s arms and dragon tail behind his back, Yang’s father and her only other family besides her sister. 

“This girl claims to know you personally.” The guard holding Taiyang stated, tightening his hold on the man’s wrists while gesturing to Yang who had a sheepish grin on her face. 

“Let them go. Yang, come to my room. Send Ruby and Taiyang home.” Blake responded sternly.

“You’re just letting them go?” Kali asked while looking over at her daughter in confusion.

“Yes. I’m sure that they have learned their lesson by now. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have business with Miss Xiao Long.”

“Okay dear, if you insist. Guards, leave us. Blake will take care of it.” The guards exited the room and escorted Ruby and Taiyang out of the house. Ghira finally set down Yang, and Blake grabbed her wrist and pulled her up to her bedroom. She locked the door and slammed her hands on the wall surrounding Yang, cornering the blonde against the wall behind her.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing? Do you know how much trouble you could’ve been in? They could’ve taken you to jail!” Blake yelled as she felt her eyes begin to tear up. “They could have hurt you, Yang.” Blake practically whimpered as she dropped her arms to her sides and started to cry.

“Oh Blake..” Yang whispered as she wrapped her arms around the cat faunus and rubbed small circles into her back with her fingertips. Blake continued to sob into Yang’s shoulder for a few more minutes as she tried to take a few deep breaths. 

“I don’t wanna be the chieftain, I don’t want to be with Sun. I just want to be with you.” Blake choked out between sobs as she buried her face in Yang’s shirt. 

“I know baby, I know you do.” Yang whispered in Blake’s ear as she continued to draw circles on Blake’s back. After a few more minutes of crying, Blake finally calmed down and looked up at the dragon faunus.

“I think... I’m finally ready to tell my parents about everything. About us.” Blake mumbled as she sniffled and took another deep breath.

“Okay, good. I’ll be here for you every step of the way.” Yang smiled gently and grabbed Blake’s hand, reassuring her.

Blake smiled back at Yang and closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind as much as possible of her current nervous energy. After a few seconds of silence, she reopened her eyes and looked over to Yang earnestly before unlocking and opening her bedroom door. They walked out into the living room, still holding hands.

“Mom, Dad? I need to talk to you. It’s important.”

“Blake? What’s going on? You just stormed off to your room for no...” Kali started to say until she realized that the two girls were holding hands. 

“I’ll get Ghira.”

Blake sighed and moved to the couch after Kali left the room, tightening her hold on Yang’s hand and sitting directly next to her.

“You can do this Blake, everything is going to be fine.” Yang reassured Blake again as she smiled at her.

“I hope so.”

“Now… who’s this supposed guest in our house that Kali mentioned? Oh. Hey there sport, what are you still doing here?”

“Dad, this is Yang. She’s...I’m in love with her.”

Ghira sat down on the chair across from the two of them and Kali did the same, a look of concern evident on their faces. A few minutes of awkward tension and silence occurred as Ghira and Kali whispered to each other, Blake not being able to totally pick up on what they were saying. Finally, Ghira turned to face them and cleared his throat.

“So Yang, how long have you been seeing my daughter?” 

“It’s been..about two months I’d say.”

Kali sighed at Yang’s response and a saddened look passed over her face.

“Oh Blake, honey, you spent two whole months keeping this from us? You do know that we’ll always accept you no matter what you choose to do with your future, right? Nothing is set in stone.” Kali explained as she reached out and placed a hand on her daughter’s knee. Ghira chimed in next.

“If you truly care about this girl, and she promises to take good care of you, then you have our blessings. I don’t care if she’s poor or rich or who she is at all, if you love her then go for it.” 

“Of course I’ll take good care of her! She means a lot to me.” Yang responded while beaming at the pair in front of her.

“Dad...thank you so much.” Blake exclaimed as she let go of Yang’s hand and stood up to give her parents a hug. 

“Of course, my daughter. This is a bit last minute as your ceremony is tomorrow, but we’ll let Sun’s parents know of the change. Sun may be a little upset, but as long as you’re happy I am too. Now go spend some time alone with your girlfriend, you won’t need to sneak around with her anymore.”

Blake smiled and grabbed Yang’s hand, running out of the room into the backyard. 

“Where are we going?” Yang asked in between long strides.

“You should already know by now.” 

They had arrived at their secret lake again, Blake sitting down on the edge of the pier and motioning for Yang to do the same.

“First of all, what were Ruby and Taiyang doing in my house? Did you rope them into kidnapping me or something?” 

Yang laughed out loud at Blake’s question.

“Ruby has this ingenious plan to try and break you out secret agent style. And Taiyang wanted to see if it would actually work. I agreed to it because why not? Any consequence would be worth it for you.” Yang recalled, wrapping her arm around Blake’s shoulders and swinging her legs over the pier. 

“I guess I’m not totally surprised. Ruby would think that some plan like that would work. I’m just..I’m so glad that things worked out.” Blake answered while leaning into Yang’s touch.

“I am too. You know, things might be complicated right now, but we’ll figure this out. Together. I love you.” Yang turned Blake’s head and pulled her in for a tender kiss. They pulled away after a few moments and Blake leaned her forehead against Yang’s, smiling the most she had in months.

“I love you too. Now that I can be with you, that’s all that matters to me. As long as you’re by my side, we can get through anything.”

~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! special mention to @Kuroshiro_kun for beta-ing this chapter and listening to my nagging. if you have any critiques in regards to this chapter, feel free to leave a comment. i take my comments very seriously in regards to improvements.
> 
> if you’d like to request for me to write one of these prompts (you can find the list in chapter 1), you can send me a comment below or message me on tumblr. my username is @emocean-is-trash and i’ll get to your prompts as soon as i can. thanks again!!


	6. Excessive Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey there! this prompt request is A and for that i wanted to explore the idea of a universe where blake and yang did get to graduate beacon together (as partners and lovers of course) and what their daily interactions were like if the whole salem situation hadn’t happened.
> 
> ~just a side note, i’m going to be taking this weekend off to catch up on requests and get ahead. i’ll resume posting on monday!

~~~~~~~

“Yang, wake up.” 

Yang didn’t reply to the voice calling out to her. Her mind was trapped in an inescapable mental prison. It was a nightmare, and a bad one at that. 

She was standing in that same park where it had happened. She traveled leisurely along the gravel path and noticed that Blake was with her and they were holding hands. As they strolled through the park together, taking in the sights and sounds of nature while hearing the accompanying crunch of gravel underneath Yang’s boots, all of a sudden Blake was shoved out of Yang’s grasp and a knife was being pointed at Yang’s throat.

“Who do you think you are, dating one of those psychopaths when you’re a perfectly normal human? They’re a disgrace to mankind.” The man stated as he rotated the knife in his hand and grinned with his crooked yellow teeth. Blake’s ears pinned to her head at the statement and Yang began to lock her jaw in anger.

“Do ya want to turn into one of those scoundrels too?” He spat on the ground.

“Leave us alone!” Yang screamed out as she quickly moved her foot outwards and swept the man’s legs out from under him, watching his knife clatter to the ground. Her semblance kicked in strong as her vision went from clear to red and anger flooded her veins. She picked up the knife from where it was laying on the grass and chucked it into a nearby lake before rushing over to Blake, who was thrashing while in another man’s tight grip around her neck. 

These hate extremists picked the wrong people to mess with. Yang had years of combat experience since her dad had been teaching her how to fight since she was a kid. And on top of that, her and Blake were trained and certified as huntresses for 3 years at one of the most prestigious hunter schools in the world. 

What once was not the best idea for a 7 year old to know how to place a mean right hook was now extremely helpful as Yang punched the guy square in the nose. It was very unfortunate that the two of them hadn't brought their weapons with them. Blake was being restrained by someone more physically built than her which left her powerless and vulnerable for injuries.

He finally released Blake from his grip and held his most likely broken nose before yelping in pain and sprinting away, probably trying to evade more damage and stop the nearby authorities from catching on to what had just happened.

As the scene replayed in Yang’s mind over and over again, her body had unknowingly activated its semblance in her sleep. Blake has arisen from her sleep due to the sudden blazing temperature of the person she was cuddling against. She rubbed at her eyes and realized that Yang was mumbling in her sleep, a distressed look on her face. 

“Yang, wake up.”

Blake placed her hand against Yang’s forehead and immediately withdrew it, as it was extremely hot to the touch. Along with that, Yang’s hair was slightly glowing, brightening up the room enough for Blake to see that Yang’s body was somehow in a fight or flight response despite being fully asleep. Blake didn’t know what else she could do, so she began to shake Yang’s sleeping form more and more harshly until the blonde finally stirred. Yang shrieked loudly and sat up, sweat forming on her brow as she began to hyperventilate.

“Yang, you’re okay. You’re with me. It’s me, Blake. Your partner.” Blake whispered sweet nothings into Yang’s ear as she rubbed circles into Yang’s back and hugged her closely. Yang eventually began to calm down and wiped the sweat off of her forehead, looking over at Blake and sighing.

“Blake..I’m sorry. I was having—”

“A nightmare, I know.” Blake cut her off, allowing Yang to have a moment to breathe. “You activated your semblance in your sleep.”

Yang nodded and reciprocated the embrace, taking a few deep breaths and trying to clear her mind of the scene that couldn’t ever seem to leave her head.

“I just...can’t stop thinking about that day, you know? How that guy was so...disgusting towards you. I can’t get it out of my head. How he was so determined to kill you just for...Gods, it pains me to think about losing you.” Yang whispered as she began to cry in Blake’s arms.

“Shh.. It’s okay Yang. Those awful men are in prison now. Neither of them can hurt us. You’re not going to lose me, okay? I love you Yang, and we’ll continue to protect each other, no matter what.” Blake consoled Yang as the blonde continued to cry for a few minutes longer.

“I love you too, baby. Thank you, for getting me out of that negative headspace. And you’re right. We can keep each other both safe. We should probably get back to bed huh?” Yang replied as she kissed Blake between her cat ears and laid back down onto the bed.

“Yeah, you’re right. Promise not to burn me up this time around?” Blake asked jokingly as she wrapped her arms around Yang, nuzzling her face into her girlfriend’s back.

“Of course not. You’ll be here to keep me grounded. Goodnight Kitten.”

“Goodnight Yang, sweet dreams.”

~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! special mention to @Kuroshiro_kun for beta-ing this chapter and listening to me complain about having no ideas to write. if you have any critiques in regards to this chapter, feel free to leave a comment. i take my comments very seriously in regards to improvements.
> 
> if you’d like to request for me to write one of these prompts (you can find the list in chapter 1), you can send me a comment below or message me on tumblr. my username is @emocean-is-trash and i’ll get to your prompts as soon as i can. thanks again!!


End file.
